Love Holds Diluted Power
by EatingCake101
Summary: Konohamaru and Hanabi announces their new statuses as a couple to their close friends, Naruto and Hinata, but things aren't always as simple as they seem. With Hanabi as the head of her family's clan, their love takes a complicated turn. Post The Last: Naruto the Movie. Featuring Bolt and Himawari as well. Oneshot.


During New Year's Eve, the Hyuga clan's heiress, Hanabi Hyuga decided to arrange for dinner with her in laws. It isn't going to be a regular get together, because she had big news to break, and she didn't intent to do it casually. She sat formally, legs crossed and shivering, as she placed her equally nervous hands onto her lap to calm her legs down. Suddenly a hand crept up onto her hands and held it tightly, obviously to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. She returned the owner of the hand a scared look, but he just continued smiling. 

"What are you so worried for? You know your sister and Naruto inside out and so do I! You're acting like it's your father we are going to tell!" Konohamaru exclaimed. 

Hanabi gave him a scary glare. "You had to remind me didn't you?" Konohamaru' sweat just beaded down instantly, and as he looked at the new customers that had just entered the door, he laughed in relief.  
"Naruto! Hinata! Kids! Over here!" Konohamaru yelled while waving his hands. It was a good thing the restaurant was small. 

Naruto and his family were shocked at the sound of Konohamaru's voice. Weren't they supposed to meet Hanabi here? As they returned his wave and walked towards the table, their confusion started to clear as they saw Hanabi seated at the table too. But the confusion of Konohamaru's presence still had yet to be acknowledged. 

"Uncle Konohamaru!" Bolt yelled as he ran into Konohamaru's arms. Since his arms were taken, Himawari hugged his left foot. "Uncle Konohamaru! We missed you! Come play with us!" 

"Sorry kids but we have to eat first. Where are we going to get the energy to play otherwise?" Konohamaru said as he picked up Himawari to place her in his other hand. 

"Hey! What about me?" Hanabi tried to look offended, but the kids just took that to their amusement. 

"Aunt Hanabi, you can be the pretty princess locked up by Uncle Konohamaru that we have to rescue!" Bolt excitedly suggested as Hanabi took him from Konohamaru's arms. 

"Well, then you better hurry come and rescue me from this untamed beast!" Hanabi pursed her lips while she cried in a childish voice. 

Naruto and Hinata smiled to one another as they tried to settle their two kids onto their seats.  
After they placed their order, Naruto wanted the main question that has been piercing through his head since he heard Konohamaru's voice answered. 

"So what are you doing here with Hanabi?" He asked. 

"Yeah Uncle Konohamaru, I didn't know you and Aunt Hanabi were friends!" Bolt continued. The boy was five, he's curiosity was always at its peak. 

Hinata was another curious one. She was aware that the two knew each other because of their statuses as the Hyuga heiress and the Hokage's grandson but never thought they shared any sort of mutual friendship. 

"Well, we have something very important we want to announce, and we want you to be the first people to hear it!" Konohamaru said as he reached out for Hanabi's hand once again. 

"You two are...dating?" Hinata inferred with a wide grin. 

"What, no way! I didn't even know you two spoke to one another." Naruto exclaimed. 

"Mommy, what's 'dating'?" Himawari asked. 

"Himawari darling, you don't have to know the meaning of that, because we aren't." Hanabi told the toddler. 

"Oh? Then what are the two of you both doing here?" Naruto asked. 

Konohamaru decided to answer that question with another one. "Hey kids, how would you like it if I was your real uncle?" 

The kids just looked at him in confusion while Hinata and Naruto stared at them with absolute shock.  
Hanabi took the chance. "Older sister, brother in law, me and Konohamaru are officially engaged!" 

"You are what?!" Naruto jumped from his seat. He was lucky he was the Hokage or the restaurant would probably be throwing them out by now with all the noise they were making. Hinata ran over to her sister and gave her a hug and Naruto did the same with Konohamaru. Boruto and Himawari just continued looking on with intense confusion growing every passing minute. 

"Congratulations man!" Naruto gave him a big slap on the back. "You too Hanabi." 

"But h-how, why, wh-when?" Hinata stuttered. Not knowing which one to start with first. 

"Relax, we are prepared to answer all sorts of questions. We have gone through a lot of thinking when we decided to get engaged." Konohamaru smiled. 

"Okay, let's start with the most important one, why didn't you tell us you were dating in the first place?" Naruto asked. This was big news indeed, and Bolt wasn't the only curious one here. Konohamaru and Hanabi kept silent, thinking of a way to answer that question in a way that Naruto could understand. 

"I know why." Hinata whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"It was because of the clan wasn't it?" Hinata quietly asked with a sympathetic look. Hanabi nodded her head in despair, and Konohamaru could just sit there and try to get past his fiancée's predicament in a composed way. Naruto still didn't understand. "Honey, what do you mean?" 

"Hanabi is the clan's heiress, if she were to marry and have children of someone without the Byakugan means that the power of the next generation of the clan will be diluted. Since I agreed to marry you Naruto, Hanabi was the clan's and my father's last hope for someone of the main family to produce an offspring with the Byakugan. Since it is a recessive trait, I doubt Hanabi and Konohamaru's children will ever have the Byakugan. Just look at Bolt and Himawari." 

"But it is possible, right?" Naruto must want the union to work out. And honestly, so did Hinata. 

"I don't know Naruto. But I really want this to work out as much as the two of you. I'm sorry." Hinata apologised.  
This was a serious matter, and as Hokage Naruto wanted to fix it badly. It concerned his close friend and his sister in law. He promised to change the Hyuga clan, but were they ready to take such a huge leap? "So now what are you two going to do?" 

Hanabi clenched her fist tightly. "Well I'm certainly not marrying a cousin, no matter how distant. If it's not Konohamaru, I'm not going to be the bride of any other wedding. And if the clan cannot accept it I'll-, leave." 

Himawari took her words immediately and started forming tears in her eyes. "Aunt Hanabi don't leave!" 

Hanabi looked at the child with great sorrow but Naruto took the crying child into his arms and buried her into his chest. "Shhhh, calm down Himawari, I'll make sure Aunt Hanabi doesn't go anywhere." 

"Promise?" Himawari squeaked. 

Naruto gave Konohamaru and Hanabi a wink and smile. He then looked over to Himawari and then placed a kiss on her cheek. "I promise darling."

Author's Notes:  
So there you go, my fanfic on KonoHana. To be honest though, I'm a bigger shipper of NaruHina, but I promise I'll write more on that next time. And this is a one shot, so please don't go asking for more thank you.

 **Please Favorite and Review!**


End file.
